Longing
by QB Kanen
Summary: They wanted each other, especially after one had saved the other from losing their sanity. Reachoutshipping PWP / Smutfic - Yuma x Tron.


**|Longing**

* * *

Yuma rolled his tongue over Tron's human skin. He cautiously planted kisses from his temple to his jaw. The young boy shivered as Tron ran his hands up under Yuma's sport shirt, pushing it up. Their vest and jacket had been discarded. Yuma put his hands on the other's lower back, he leaned his forehead on his and panted slightly.

"Yuma..." Tron whispered in an alluring tone, his longing for him. He brushed out his short bangs with his red spikes, he pressed his lips over Tron's own. The manchild kissed back passionately, getting more fierce. They parted for air. Tron took ahold of Yuma with his hands grasping his sides, he pressed himself up against him.

Low moans escaped from Yuma as Tron began licking and sucking on his nipples. His hand snaked down to his thigh, teasing him as he brushed by gently. Yuma took his chance to unbuckle his own belt. He let out several short gasps from the touches and on how cold and hard it quickly became.

Tron tugged down Yuma's pants and boxers altogether and slipped it off. He grasped Yuma's cock and began stroking it with his thumb. He arched his back slightly as he moaned. He gripped onto Tron's shoulders, his shirt wrinkling up in his grip. Tron wrapped his hand around it and stroked it further, teasing the head with his thumb. Yuma let out moans of pleasure and bucked up in his hand, wanting more attention.

Tron smiled and moved down, he licked the tip with his warm tongue - giving Yuma a slight chill. He gasped out loudly when the other took it into his mouth, hot warmth clamped around his organ and it made him feel fuzzy inside. Yuma curled his fingers into his rusty blonde hair.

"Tron..ah..." Yuma breathed out, bucking his hips slightly. Tron worked his tongue around the boy's dick, swirling his tongue and sucked it hard. Hard enough to give Yuma some pleasure he could offer. Still fondling with his cock, Tron took off his gloves and went to search the entrance. He rubbed the rim with a finger before slipping in, he stuck it in more and moved around slightly. Yuma groaned at the sensation and tried to squirm.

He let go of his dick which Yuma was rather displeased with. Tron only gave him a small smile. He put his middle finger with the index into the entrance and slid far in as he could. It tighten around his fingers and Yuma tried to relax, loosening the space. Tron pumped his fingers in and out. Yuma held onto him more, trying not to curve his back.

"Hnngh...Tron..." Yuma moaned out, his eyes traveled down to Tron's crotch and reached for it. Tron gasped lightly when a hand had grabbed his privates, still clothed over with pants. Yuma rubbed into him as he slowed his motions and slid his fingers out of the boy.

"Yuma..." He grasped his wrist and pulled it over his shoulder, ignoring about his own need for attention. He captured Yuma's soft lips with his own and kissed passionately. Yuma's cheeks were pink and he was sweating and panting from the actions earlier. He moved his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, he opened his mouth and battled with Tron's tongue for dominance.

Tron eventually forced his way through, winning the battle. He maneuvered his tongue, careful to not tickle him too much. Yuma felt himself being pulled into his lap, he wrapped his legs around his waist and let him kiss him all he wanted. When they finally parted, they were panting and non-moving for a while.

Yuma rested his head on Tron's chest, his cheeks still coloured pink. They'd never let go of each other, and Yuma was glad he reached out to him to save him from his terrible fate. Without Yuma, Tron may have never opened his eyes and let in some light into his own hate-filled world.

* * *

**I was surprised myself that I didn't intend to write Reachoutshipping initially. Either Fearshipping and/or Blackmistshipping was on my mind at the time before I began writing it.**

**Ah, well. Thanks for reading - and enjoying the smutfic, that is if you did.**


End file.
